Talk:Machine Island
Karakuri Aren't Machine Island and Karakuri Island the same? Or their names in Japanese are different? I think Machine is only a translation, but I'm not sure because I haven't seen chapter 448 RAW. Queproblematico 15:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :They're both Karakuri Jima in Japanese. The pages should be merged. 14:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't know they were seperate until today. Perhaps yes. One-Winged Hawk 17:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) So is it Karakuri or not? Ruxax 21:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :There's a similar discussion on the other page and my reasons there are the same for here.Mugiwara Franky 04:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reviving this. "Machine Island" is the same island as Karakuri Island. Same Japanese name, and according to JOP, Blue Deep confirms that Tsukimi is from Barujimoa (the kingdom on Karakuri). 23:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) If a databook says it, we've got to go with it. Time to merge the two. 23:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Agree with Nova. 23:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Merge it and close this. This isn't up for discussion, it's fact. 00:16, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Why are we going by the data book? The data book is not always accurate and it's notorist for getting many facts wrong like Sabo being dead Joekido (talk) 00:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) When the databook presents completely new information, it's usually information provided by Oda himself (like the pre-OP sketches and the hundreds of WB ally names that were revealed). While Sabo's case was probably written from a "reader's perspective", this information about Tsukimi was revealed exclusively in the databook, hence we can consider it to be canon. 00:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC) *からくり島 (hiragana) - Barujimoa *カラクリ島 (katakana) - Enel's cover story We cannot say they are the same island. And Blue Deep says It is said that Dr Tsukimi is from Barujimoa. --Klobis (talk) 05:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what the databook says, but we cannot really deny informations from a databook unless they contradict the manga and as far as I understand there is no such of information in the manga, unless you consider the different spelling as such. However is that really an evidence that are indeed two different islands? Isn't it possible that the island was mentioned in two different occasions in two different ways? Because they realistically are the same one... Well, since an administrative decision was made, this may as well be closed. 17:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) The pages were merged, but I don't see any mention of the karakuri island past here. That's because Klobis removed it. He's the only one arguing against this, though. 19:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) 'It is said that Dr. Tsukimi is from Baldimore' - is that not enough proof? 19:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Here's my question: What's the difference between hirangana and katakana that makes it so that we cannot confirm them as the same place? 21:17, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Or rather, that we still cannot confirm it... Spanish edition literally says: From what it has seen, his home land is Balgimoa, the land of the future... 22:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Vegapunk's is a winter island, while Tsukimi's is a spring one... or at least it has no snow at all. Meganoide (talk) 13:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I can confirm as well that the databook says (or hints) he is from Barujimoa in the IT version. We don't know if it was a spring island or do we? Anyway, about the lack of snow, I should remind you that we only saw Tsukimi's house, but we never actually saw the whole island. Also winter islands have summer too and it's not a rule that has to snow everytime. For example, it didn't snow on Drum when Ace went there. Also the ES Blue Deep and Green say Spacey was born in Karakuri. 16:47, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok so I just checked, and although on the Enel cover story Karakuri Island is written in katakana (カラクリ島), in Databook Blue Deep, it says Spacey is from Karakuri Island written in hiragana (からくり島), just like the Karakuri Island introduced in the main storyline. Not sure if the katakana was meant to be significant or not. Maybe the use of katakana was due to the story being told from Spacey's point of view (since Spacey is a robot, and robots are commonly portrayed as speaking in katakana because of their "foreign-ness"), but the rest of the text is normal, so I can't be for sure about that either. Either Oda's error, or the databook's error. 02:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, Mizu pointed this out to me in chat, but Oda briefly explains his philosophy on hiragana vs katakana usage here. Not sure if relevant, but interesting. 02:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) At least we must write a note about hiragana and katakana, and that it is unknown they are the same island. --Klobis (talk) 04:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, we should add the katakana thing in the trivia if we end up merging. It might become significant later. 16:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, JOP added it to the trivia, so I'm closing this. 21:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC)